scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Bear
"I wonder if he's the opposite of Smokey Bear...He usually says 'only you can prevent wildfires', but THIS bear? I think this bear has a different meaning to it..." ''-Fire Inferno'' Fire Bear is a demon beast that appears in the Scorpius Warriors animated series. He is one of Vracula's most powerful creations (Clawverine, Destructo, Thunder Dragon, etc.) that was sent by V.M.E. in order to kill Gregory. However, at an unexpected turn, Fire Bear was actually wanting revenge on Atomic Knight for their past fight that led to his defeat. Unlike other demon beasts, Fire Bear is more prone to even kill his owner (i.e. Wolfember, Black Shifty), and maintaining control of him is almost impossible. However, Fire Bear also has an elemental weakness that most would easily find out, which is water. It is said that Fire Bear needs fire to keep itself powered. Physical Appearance Fire Bear appears as a large, red fur colored bear demon with flames sprouting from his back, a green gem on his forehead and green nose, two yellow gems for eyes, white markings around the eyes, and a dark pink tongue. He also sprouts two fangs from his mouth, and has pointy ears, somewhat similar to Wolfember's. Powers & Abilities Powers * 'Fire Blast -' A powerful, heat-inducing attack that can blow up a huge area. Fire Bear may fire it rapidly, but it will not make as much of a blast than his one-shot attack. * 'Nose Smoke -' An attack that Fire Bear uses to either get away, or to blind his opponents. * 'Fire Breath -' When consuming huge amounts of flame, Fire Bear will breathe powerful flames to melt things. * 'Claws -' A main weapon of Fire Bear. He uses his claws to block attacks and scratch his foes. If one of his claws get stuck onto the foe, the victim becomes paralyzed. * 'Body Slam -' An attack that Fire Bear may use if his opponent is down. * 'Blue Flames -' Somewhat not what one would expect, but Fire Bear may summon blue flames to help aid him during his battles. Abilities * 'Heat Vision -' Fire Bear's heat vision gives it the ability to sense body temperatures and other heating sources. He can also see through smoke, giving him an advantage in battle. * 'Fire Absorb -' Fire Bear can absorb any fires without hesitation. It is said that Fire Bear needs fires to keep itself from weakening. It is still possible that Fire Bear doesn't need to absorb much fire, as his claws are enough to slice a target. * 'Endurance -' Fire Bear can endure the water, even though he is weak against the wet elements. Background Nothing much is known about Fire Bear's history, except in Toxoknight and Elite Knight's flashbacks to when they met Atomic Knight during the V.M.E. Monster & Demon War. When Atomic Knight was running away from Fire Bear, the two stopped him, as robbers, until Fire Bear appears above them. Fire Bear fights with Atomic Knight, who then manages to take him down in the lake, defeating him in the process, and saving their lives. Story The story starts off with Wolfember and Black Shifty ordering a demon beast from V.M.E. one night. When Fire Bear appears in front of them, he attempts to try and kill Wolfember, but he instead blasts a hole in his wall and leaves in search of his "old enemy". Fire Bear begins to leave Wolfember's Castle, and heads into the forest. He then senses a campfire, and attacks the campers before absorbing their campfire. Before leaving the forest, he sets it on fire, causing a massive wildfire that endangered the animals that live there. When Fire Bear reaches Hotel Scorpius, he uses his heat vision to sense Atomic Knight, with Wolfember and Black Shifty behind him. With the way how his behavior went, Wolfember gets frustrated with the demon, and in return, Fire Bear fires a blast at him, preventing him from interfering. Gregory, Fire, and Yasmine appeared outside, and were in front of the demon, who fires a blast at them, but they dodged it, only to become knocked around by its impact. In the midst of the attack, Atomic Knight appears in front of them, giving Gregory, Fire, and Yasmine enough time to run. Fire Bear then used his heat vision to sense Atomic Knight's body temperature in order to recognize him. The two then engaged in a dangerous fight. After several hits, Atomic Knight becomes weakened, and Fire Bear delivers one scratch while he was pinned down, which ends up having one of his claws to become stuck into Atomic Knight, paralyzing him. During Atomic Knight's removal to safety, Fire Bear uses his heat vision again to find a source of fire, which is Chef Gregorio's kitchen. Chef Gregorio tries to fight the demon, but Fire Bear sidesteps him, exhaling smoke from his nose to blind Chef Gregorio, and heads into his kitchen. After absorbing the flames from Chef Gregorio's huge hot sauce pot, Fire Bear breathes a large amount of fire from his breath, which burns a hole into the entire lobby, setting it on fire as well. Fire Bear then leaves, heading towards Scorpius City to cause more fires, with Gregory, Fire, and Yasmine following him. Throughout Fire Bear's rampage, Toxoknight and Elite Knight fought against him, with a successful stab to his foot. Fire Bear gets angry and begins firing attacks at them, but they managed to bring him down next to the lake. Knowing his weakness, he tries to fight them while avoiding the lake, but he is knocked into the water by Elite Knight, which weakens him in the process. Fire Bear struggles getting the two off him, until he breathes smoke on them. Gregory then appears, using Atomic Knight's Atomic Sword to defeat him. With his powers about to fade, Fire Bear fires rapid fire blasts at Gregory, which he swats away with ease. Fire Bear then summons blue flames to aid him in the fight, thus strengthening him while in the waters. He fires the blue flames at Gregory, which is instantly destroyed by the sword. With only a small amount of time, Fire Bear fires a huge fireball to stop Gregory. However, Gregory strikes it with an Atomic Slash, destroying the fireball, and slices Fire Bear in half. His scars began glowing before he explodes for his death, never to be heard of again. Trivia * Fire Bear is one of the few demons of V.M.E. to cause more destruction to several areas, including Hotel Scorpius. * Fire Bear is also bipedal, since it is shown that he can actually stand on his hind legs. In fact, it's been known that bears actually can stand on two feet, which is how Fire Bear can do things like a regular bear can. * When Fire Inferno acknowledges Fire Bear, he makes an antithesis joke of Smokey Bear, in which he gives him the phrase "Only he should prevent wildfires". * Fire Bear is also seen on Gregory's wall in his room at the hotel. * Clawverine is another demon beast besides Fire Bear that gets defeated by Gregory using Atomic Knight's Atomic Sword. * When Fire Bear is stabbed in his foot, the blood he draws however, is an odd blue color, which is somewhat different from other demons' blood color. * The scars Fire Bear suffers from are the results of whenever he touches water. It is mostly shown when he is in the water fighting off Toxoknight and Elite Knight. * Fire Bear is one of the few V.M.E. demons that are more prone to kill their owners that provoke them too much.